Many free standing poles and posts would benefit from lateral support. However, known lateral support apparatus are fixed length for use in a specific situation. Known variable length lateral support apparatus utilize a two-part support rod that adjusts either by telescoping one inside the other, or bolting the two parts together in different configurations. The fixed length design is limited to specific applications, while the more general purpose variable length design is bulky and awkward.
Furthermore, attachment means at the ends of known lateral support apparatus are limited to specific angular and rotational orientations relative to the support rod there between. Additionally, the attachment means are generally limited to a single specific type of attachment. Known lateral support apparatus fail to provide true universality of application.